


Flight

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/NB Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [23]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fae Dean Winchester, Fae Gender, Mentions of Fae Magic, Nonbinary Dean, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Traveling again...





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Same basic premise as the Tinker Bell 'verse, but doesn't have to be connected to those events specifically. I really just want to write with these two as often as possible.

“I’ve always wanted to go to Iceland,” you tell Shadow.

“You’re not afraid of flying? I’m kind of afraid of flying.”

“No, I am, but Iceland is worth it. And you’d go with me, right?”

“Are you gonna do the glitter eyes? Because you don’t have to do the glitter eyes.”

“You like the glitter eyes.”

“Yeah, but I’d go with you regardless. I’d go with you anywhere, you know that. I’ll go.”

“Good. I want you there.”

“You always want me.”

“True.”

“Love you. Come on, let’s get some sleep. I’ll start looking at airline prices in the morning.”


End file.
